PS I Love You
by peacefulsands
Summary: Written for a prompt of "The Losers/Leverage, Jensen/Eliot, P.S. I Love You" - a humorous piece.


**Title : P.S. I Love You**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer :** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Written for the prompt : The Losers/Leverage, Jensen/Eliot, P.S. I Love You

* * *

**P.S. I Love You**

There was a knock at the door which Eliot reluctantly answered. He wasn't expecting anyone, hell he was barely back from a job himself, but then again he supposed that given the nature of his team, he should just be thankful that they hadn't just decided to let themselves into his apartment by whatever means they had to hand.

He looked blankly at the man standing on the other side with a clipboard held out. "Would you sign here, please?" he said, holding out a pen.

Eliot frowned. "What exactly am I signing?"

"For the package."

"What package?"

"The one I'm going to bring in to you in just a moment. Once – you've – signed!"

"I'm not expecting a package."

"Well, I've got one for you anyway," came the glib reply.

"What if I don't want it?" It paid to be cautious in these matters.

"So you are refusing to receive the parcel then, is that what you're saying?"

Eliot sighed. "I don't know what the package is. I don't know who it's from. There is no reason for me to be receiving a package at this time."

"Yeah, there is. I've got one, and a big one at that, in the truck with your name on it. That means there is a plenty big enough reason for you to be receiving a package. Now, are you going to sign?"

"Who's it from?"

The man sighed, "If you wanna come and look, get your skates on. I do have other deliveries to make today, you know." And with that he turned his back on Eliot and headed back for the delivery truck parked at the end of the short driveway.

Eliot followed him down and when he opened the back of the truck and pointed at what was easily the biggest box in the back of the truck, Eliot's jaw dropped. Written across the bottom of the box were the words, "Yes, El, it's from me, so you can let the nice man go ahead and bring it in and stop being such a suspicious ass! See you soon. J."

"Ya gonna sign now?" the man asked, irritation clear. Eliot held his hand out for the clipboard and pen and quickly scrawled a signature across the paper. Not his signature, but the one he knew Jensen would have used for him.

"Thank you," the man said, and even though he didn't say them, Eliot could hear the 'at last' that was tacked on to the end. "You better grab that end and help me with it, if you want it to get inside in one piece."

The two of them struggled up the path with it and in through the door to Eliot's house. They set the huge box down in the middle of the lounge floor and Eliot saw the man out, wondering what the hell Jensen was playing at now.

With a sigh, he went back in and began to take apart the box to reveal its contents.

It was the biggest TV Eliot had ever seen. He shook his head and looked round the room trying to figure out where to put it. There'd be no point in arguing about it, Jensen was worse than Hardison about things like that. Mind you he was also better than Hardison about things like that as well, sure he liked all his scifi stuff, but he was pretty good about not making Eliot watch it with him, unless it was a special occasion, and he didn't mind watching the game . . . whatever game Eliot felt like. He also got the whole 'game' thing, whereas Eliot sometimes thought that Hardison must have flunked Phys Ed in school, because the guy didn't know a thing about any sport. Or not any real sport anyway!

hr

When the knock at the door the next day came at exactly the same time as the previous day, Eliot had a feeling he already knew who to expect. Opening the door, he saw exactly the same delivery guy as the previous day, brandishing the same clipboard, but this time he had a box under the other arm. "You gonna sign today? Or do we need to go through the whole 'I'm not expecting a package' routine again?"

Eliot glared and snatched the clipboard away, scrawling his alias messily before thrusting the clipboard back and standing with his arms folded.

"Right, well here ya go then, bud," the man said, holding out the package for Eliot to take.

"Thank you," Eliot said pointedly, taking it and turning, kicking the door shut behind him as he carried his latest acquisition through to the lounge. It didn't take long to unpack the new box and in front of the TV from yesterday, there was soon standing a state of the art DVD and blu-ray player. Eliot took hold of all the wires and cables and placed them carefully on top of the player, making certain not to miss or drop any.

"I guess this is your way of telling me you're coming to visit," Eliot murmured as he walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I better go shopping before you get here."

hr

When the door was knocked again on the third day, Eliot glanced at his watch. What was the likelihood of Jensen finally turning up and it being exactly the same time as the delivery guy the previous two days? It could happen, right?

Eliot opened the door with a flourish and a smile, only for his face to fall when it was the delivery guy again.

"Yeah, I know how ya feel. I don't want to be here either," the guy said. "Here!" He tossed a package at Eliot, which he caught deftly and then held his hand out for the ever present clipboard.

"Nah," the guy said. "No signature for this one." He was already turning and walking away when Eliot shouted his thanks. The guy waved a hand in reply as he climbed back into the truck and started the engine.

He closed the door and muttered to the package as he crossed the room, "You know, Jake, I'd rather have you than all this stuff." He flopped down on the couch in front of the still unplugged TV and DVD as he tore the wrapping off the latest package. "There's also things I'd rather spend my time doing with you than waiting while you spend ages setting all this shit up and then . . ." He sighed dejectedly. "I'd rather you were here," he finished.

Out of the package fell a bag of popcorn and a note. He opened the note and read, "Don't start the popcorn without me, make sure the beers chilled. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Maybe I'll remember tomorrow."

"Asshole," Eliot grumped, tossing the popcorn to land next to the TV. "My popcorn is better than the store bought stuff anyway."

hr

Eliot was already on his way to the door before the knock came the following day having heard a vehicle pull up outside. As he opened the door though, he saw the back of a man waving as someone else started their engine and drove away. As Jensen turned to face him, he couldn't help saying, "At fucking last!" before pulling the younger man into a hug and then dragging him into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said as he kicked the door closed and began to check Jensen over for injuries.

Jensen waited until he finished with a broad grin on his face, then said, "I gotcha something!" and with a flourish held out another package. This one was smaller than the others.

"You've already sent stuff," Eliot objected.

"Yeah, but this only works if you've got the right stuff first." Jensen was almost bouncing where he stood and Eliot gave him an affectionate shove, before taking the parcel and opening it.

A dvd box fell out into his hands. "P.S. I Love You!" Eliot looked at Jensen in disgust, not surprised to see the other man laughing.

"'S alright, I've got the good ones in my bag. I just couldn't resist when I saw it." And with that, he leaned over and kissed Eliot soundly.


End file.
